The present invention relates to an operating mechanism.
A type of operating mechanism is disclosed, for example, in DE 199 53 191 A1. This type of operating mechanism has a printed circuit board with an electronic actuator and, in addition, a punched grid electrically connected to the circuit board for conducting strong currents. Electrical components, which are operated with strong currents, are in contact with the punched grip in the housing of the operating mechanism, while other components are electrically connected directly with the conducting leads of the conductor plate.
The operating mechanism of the present invention makes it possible to simultaneously contact electrical components, which have first connecting elements for high current and second connecting elements for operating signals, to the punched grid and the printed circuit board, with both a simple and cost efficient construction of the operating mechanism. Advantageously, the electrical components, such as relays, are plugged in or inserted from outside onto a housing wall of the operating mechanism, whereby the connecting elements penetrate through recesses in the housing wall, and whereby first connecting elements for high current are electrically connected with contact sections of the punched grid and second connecting elements for signal current are electrically connected with discrete contact elements disposed on the circuit board and there, connected with the electronic actuator. Since signal currents, for example, electric control signals for controlling a relay coil, of at least one electric component are supplied via the circuit board, the punched grid can be quite simple constructed. The individual conductor leads of the punched grid can be arranged narrowly, without the necessity for reducing the width of the circuit board. The punched grid is therefore better suited for high current conduction and enables an efficient heat conductance of the heat produced by the electric components.
Advantageously, the discrete contact elements arranged on the circuit board and the second contact elements of the punched grid are formed as clamp contacts, so that the electrical components can be detachably secured on the housing wall by insertion onto the housing wall of the operating mechanism.
Advantageously, one embodiment of the operating mechanism of the present invention has a further punched grid plane that is arranged in a second housing part, which forms an L-shaped housing with the first housing part. The spacious construction of the operating mechanism makes possible mounting second components at right angles to the first components from outside on the housing, whereby the high current connectors of the second components are contacted through openings in the housing with the punched grid.
Further, a method for making the operating mechanism is provided, in which the punched grid first is mounted in a housing part, the circuit board is next placed on the punched grid and welded to it. The welding takes place in a single welding process, which is performed on the circuit board, whereby bent or offset first contact sections of the punched grid are welded together with connections from components lined up on the circuit board.